New York
by MissSwede
Summary: Six months after they meet in NY Dylan comes to find Brenda, who lives with her boyfriend in London. Read and review.. chapter 7 is up
1. Six Months Later

AN: I don't own any of the characters from BH90210  
  
Six months later.  
  
It was with determination he left the plan. This time he wasn't going to screw up. He wouldn't give up until she was with him again. He was going to prove to her just how important she was, how much he loved her, how much he would always love her.  
  
Already when she woke u that morning she could fell that something was gong to happen today. It was in the air, and the air felt thick. She got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. A few minutes she later she was in the big sunny kitchen preparing breakfast for her and her live-in boyfriend, Jimmy. But like always Jimmy was in a hurry and left after just a sip of coffee. Herself she didn't really have a lot to do. She hadn't started any new movie projects after she'd returned from New York six months ago and she wasn't planning to. She figured she'd had enough. She was tired of living in the public eye. All she wanted was to be Brenda Walsh again. She was sick of Miriam Mondale, the big movie star. That wasn't who she really was, but no one in her life knew that. Jimmy honestly believed that she'd lived all her life in Minnesota. Her agent had figured it was for the beat to keep the years in Beverly Hills a secret.  
  
As she started to clear the table, the doorbell rang. She went for the door, confused wondered who'd it could be at nine o'clock in the morning. When she opened the door her eyes grew big of surprise, he was the last person she'd expected to see.  
  
This is chapter one. Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. 


	2. I Love You My Friend

_AN: thanks for all the reviews. I noticed that a lot of you would like longer chapters, so I'll do my best. Also fell free to come with suggestions to the story even if I already have the basic storyline ready._  
  
**I Love You My Friend**  
  
He tried to speak but not a single word came out. So he just stood there looking at her, sipping in every little detail he could see. He couldn't believe how beautiful she'd become in just the last six months, even if she had gained some weight her eyes had a new sparkle he'd never seen before.  
  
She must be very happy; he thought to himself, why am I here?? Because you love her, you love her more than anyone else could.  
  
-Dylan..., her low whisper broke the silence that had occurred between them, what are you doing here??  
  
-Hi, he answered, can I come in??  
  
Still recovering from the chock of seeing him again after all this time, Brenda just stepped aside while Dylan entered the huge apartment in central London. In silence they walked into the kitchen and sat down.  
  
-I Love you...he said and broke the awkward silence that had occurred between them again,  
  
-Dylan...she began but he interrupted her quickly  
  
-Wait; just hear me out, I Love You, Brenda Walsh. I want you to come back to me, to come home with me.  
  
-Dylan, I can't. It's too hard. Too complicated.  
  
-Why? Because of that guy, are you still going out with him?  
  
-No, it's complicated because of us, Dylan. Do you know how many times I hoped you would come back to me. You never did. It's to late now. I thought I made that clear in New York.  
  
-The note you mean?  
  
-Yeah...You hurt me so many times; I wouldn't survive being left like that again. We had our chance Dylan. It's over. You left me, remember? When you left London you left us, Dylan. There's no way back now.  
  
-And what about New York then? We had an amazing time there, together, or maybe it didn't matter to you, Bren? Is that why you left? Look me in the eyes and say that you don't love me. That you'll never love me again, and I will go. Never come back, I swear.  
  
-It's not about that Dylan. You left me. How could I ever trust you again? And Kelly?  
  
-What about Kelly?  
  
-You told me about her in New York. Where is she now? Did you leave her to?  
  
-I never went back...  
  
-What?  
  
-After New York, Bren. I never went back to Beverly Hills. You showed me in just a few hours what life could be like. I decided not to go back to Beverly Hills, to her. Not again. It's not love with her, it never was. It was just timing. Two people looking for love so desperately that they made it up. It doesn't work, not for long. I hope you know that Brenda.  
  
-I think you better go now, Good Bye Dylan.  
  
-This isn't over Bren, I'll come back. Because I know that even if I don't deserve you, I Love You. In the same way I know you love me. And that's the kind of love you can not run or hid from, Brenda. It always finds you again. I know that now.  
  
That night Brenda cried herself to sleep, thinking;  
  
_"It's true what he said. I do love him, more than anything. But I can't go back, not now. Maybe if it was just me but it's not. Not anymore. I just can't trust him not to leave again. And I have to think of Jimmy. He's great, caring and sweet. And when it's time he'll be a great father. He's really perfect, b-but he's not Dylan."_  
  
The next morning she woke up feeling guilty about her thoughts the night before. When Jimmy kissed her Goodbye after breakfast, she decided to keep Dylan out of her mind. She wasn't going to allow him to play games with it again. What she'd told him in the note was true, she kept repeating in her head over and over again. But as the day went along Dylan McKay occupied more and more of her thoughts. Then in the early afternoon the doorbell rang and ripped her straight out of her fantasies. Quickly she cleared her mind and went to the front door believing that it was Dylan. Determined to make him understand that she wouldn't take him back she opened the door. Stunned by the sight in front of her, she just stood there, with an open mouth...  
  
When Brenda left Dylan in New York she left a note behind. This was mentioned earlier. The note read;  
  
_I'm sorry Dylan, but I have to go. Don't come after me. We won't work, because of you and because of me. Love doesn't matter, Dylan. Not anymore. It's too hard, too much history to work out. When I leave New York next week, I'll be leaving you and I won't come back. Not this time. Jimmy asked me to move in with him and I'm going to...He's a good man you know. Sweet and good to me and I know that he does love me...Brenda Walsh_


	3. Jimmy

3. **Jimmy  
**  
In front of her there was a mountain of roses and in the middle Jimmy's head popped out. She started to giggle.  
  
-What is this Jimmy?

-Because I love you Miriam.  
  
She smiled lovingly at him but her inside was in turmoil. "Miriam", this was the first time since she took the fake name, all those years ago, that she was uncomfortable with it. The truth was she missed Brenda. And more than anything she missed the four years of her life that no one in London knew about. To them she was Miriam Mondale, the big movie star. The one who they all considered to be the luckiest woman alive. But the glamorous life hadn't turned out to be as fantastic as it seemed. Sure there was the amazing part with the movie primers, limousines and meeting fans but she hadn't been prepared for the lack of privacy or the tabloids dreadful rumours. The rumours that made her whole world fall apart a few years back.  
  
She had told him that they were lies, she had begged him to stay but he couldn't. He felt too hurt, too betrayed. So he left. She had cried for a week, cancelled a movie premier saying she was ill. Before the rumours they'd been so happy. At first she helped him with his loss, then they slowly became friends again and eventually they had gone back to being lovers. No one had known about their relationship. She went to all her things alone, he told her that's the way he wanted it to be, her in the spotlight and himself in the shadows unknown to the public eye. Then the picture turned up, the picture of Miriam and "her new boyfriend". Dylan had flipped; hurt believing that she had cheated on him. Then he left.  
  
It was a few weeks later she first meet jimmy. He, quickly, became a great friend. They went together to all her social events and it wasn't long before the tabloids were proud to announce the new superstar couple. Just like her he was an actor, not quite as big but still big enough to make the young girls crazy when they saw him on the street. He understood her in so many ways no one else could, if they'd never lived in the public eye. And now here they were, living together.  
  
She looked at him again smiling, glad that she found him. She loved him in so many ways. She loved how he took car of her; how he made her laugh and more than anything she loved how much he loved her. But herself, she couldn't love him the same way. She loved him in so many ways, in every way, except the one that mattered.  
  
-Honey... he interrupted her thoughts...what are you thinking about?

-You...she said and at the same time giving him a great star smile...you and how much I love you.

-I love you too, but you haven't heard a word I said, have you?

-No. I'm sorry. My mind wondered. She admitted as her cheeks turned pink.

-You're so cute when you're blushing... he said and gave her a kiss...no I was saying I am taking you out tonight.

-Oh you are?? What's the occasion, if I may ask?

-Nothing, just because I love you.  
  
_Later that night they were sitting in a romantic restaurant, chatting about this and that  
_  
-Do you think we should buy it then? he asked her

-Not yet...

-Why??

-I'm not sure I like it...

-Ok then, but what about work??

-What about it???

-Aren't you planning on making a new movie soon??

-No

-Why not??

-I don't want to....

-Never again...

-I don't thinks so...I'm tired of it.Why can't we just quit Jimmy, go some where were people don't know who we are.

-We can't do that Miriam. he said with a small hint of panic in his voice

-Why not? Do you like it so much??

-No but you have to look at this from an economic point of view.

-What do you mean? The money? Don't you think we have enough??

-Extra money is always good.

-But Jimmy we have enough money to sustain us in this life time And in the next one. She said sounding tired.

-But if we both keep working do you know how much money we could have??

-There is more important things than money...she said, almost screaming

-Like what??  
  
She was stunned, this was a side of him she'd never seen before and she didn't like it.  
  
-Like love....

-I'm sorry, Miriam. I don't know what came over me...

-Let's go...

-What??

-I want to go home.

-But we just got our food.

-I don't care Jimmy, just take me home. I'm tired...  
  
This was chapter 3. I'm already working on the next one but I could take some time before it is published because I'm going on vacation and I don't know if I will be able to type. So you have to be patient. Please review


	4. there is no good timing

**4 There is no good timing**

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the Bh90210 caracters

AN: I am sooooo sorry about the delayed update. I just haven't been inspired to write. but in my defence this was done a few days ago but i haven't been able to uplode.But I'll do my best and hopefully it won't take as long for the next update. Please reweiw

-------------------------------------------------

The next day She pretended to be asleep until he'd left for work. She didn't want to talk to him. Not yet. She was still angry with him. How he'd acted when it came to the money. She laid in her bed most of the morning going over her impressions from the previous days. Dylan coming back hadn't exactly been on top of her _I believe this is going to happen list_. But she knew him, she knew him like no one else did and she believed him when he said that this wasn't over. He was coming back, and he wasn't going to give up easily. This bothered her in so many ways, he had no right to come back after what he'd done and make such demands, but still there was this little part inside of her that hoped and prayed that he wouldn't stop. The same part that wanted to believe that he'd changed and if she went back to him things would be different.

It was almost noon when she dragged herself from the comfort of her bed and into the kitchen, more confused about her situation than before last night. The part inside her that believed Dylan grew stronger during the afternoon and with that the hope of once again living a quite normal life as Brenda Walsh.

Miriam? Are you home…..?

I'm in here…Brenda replied from the living room.

Hi …you were asleep when I left and I didn't want to wake you but we have to talk.

We do…?She said with a voice that was light years away from the apartment her body was sitting in.

Yeah…what happened last night Miriam? Why did you get so upset? Is it because..?

No! Do you see that painting over there?

Of course… we love that painting.

That's the problem. I don't.

Sure you do, you picked it out.

No, Miriam picked it out not me.

Then who are you if you're not Miriam? He said with a smile on his lips.

I don't know anymore, I forgot a long time ago. She answered without noticing his playful tone.

What are you talking about? You're starting to scare me…

Nothing, She said quickly, I just don't want to be here anymore. In the spotlight. Can't we just leave it? Please.

Nooo…

Why not? She said picking up the same argument they had had the night before.

I told you last night why.

Arrrgh I don't know you anymore, you have changed. She screamed at him.

I've changed? No if anyone has changed it's you…as long as I've known you, you have loved the spotlight and acting.

They had without realising it gotten out of the couch and were now standing in the middle of the living room screaming at each other.

You know what…? She yelled, I haven't changed that much maybe it's just you not paying enough attention. Maybe it's just you not noticing that I'm not happy with this lifestyle.

Maybe….there Jimmy was interrupted by the doorbell.

I'll get it.

Fine are you expecting company?

So what if I am?

She left the living room with those words and walked across the kitchen before reaching the front door. She knew who it was even before she opened the door.

Dylan…hi

Hi Bren, he said.

Who is it? Jimmy screamed from the living room.

It's for me.

Bad timing?

There is no good one. Come in.

No thanks Bren, I'll come back when you're not quite so busy.

Fine, she answered with no clue about how she felt about him being here. But she did know one thing and that was that it had been a long time since she'd felt butterflies in her stomach because of a simple kiss on her cheek, just like the one Dylan gave her before he left. What she didn'tnotice was Jimmy's jealous looks behind her as she closed the door.


	5. Who was that?

_AN : sorry havent been inspired in a long time but will try to hurry up to finish this story also i know the chapters really short sorry about that._

Who was that?

She spun around and looked into Jimmy's eyes.

An old friend. She repeated as calmly as she could.

An old friend? That didn't look like a friend. Who is he?

Dylan McKay, I knew him when I was in high school.

In Minnesota?

Mmmh

Why have you never mentioned him before?

Look Jimmy do I have to tell you everything about everyone I knew before I meet you?

No…Miriam it's just…

Just what?

Are you sure he's not here just because of you status and money?

What? How could you even suggest that?

Well it's not that hard to come to that conclusion now is it? You haven't seen him in ages and now he shows up here and you know…

It's always about the money with you isn't it? Fore your information he is very wealthy and I have met him since I left America.

When? Jimmy said with a voice filled with hatred for this man he hardly ever meet.

It's none of your concern. Brenda replied calmly

Then how do I know he's still wealthy?

He is.

I still believe he's here for your money.

Just stop it Jimmy, you will never understand it anyway.

She was right about that. He never would unlike Dylan; Jimmy had grown up in an environment without any money to spare. He'd had what you call a tough upbringing. For him money was and always would be the main issue.

Later that night after a dinner in extreme silence and awkwardness they laid next to each other in their bed. Brenda was drifting off to sleep and Jimmy, who couldn't get this Dylan person out of his mind, was going over the conversation he'd shared with his girlfriend after He had left. Suddenly Jimmy realised what had been bugging him about Dylan all day.

Miriam….?

Mmm

That Dylan guy…

What now… she said irritated about being interrupted in her sleep.

Before he left…

Mmm

Why did he call you Bren?

It's just what he used to call me.

But it sounds nothing like you name?

Not anymore…

What…..?

Before I came here I changed my name to Miriam.

Then what was you name before?

It doesn't matter anymore. I haven't been her in a long time. And there she drifted of to the fabulous land of dreams where she forgot all about Jimmy and Miriam.


	6. The talk

_AN: new chapter the talk between Jimmy And Dylan and special thanks to angmid36 and Crystal who has reviewed almost all the chapters and of course all the rest of you keep the reviews coming they really inspire me._

**The talk.**

The next morning Jimmy refused to go to work and called in sick. He had a hunch that there was something with this Dylan person that Miriam kept from him. He loved her, more than he ever loved anyone before, more than he loved his sisters and even more than he loved his mother who had protected him so many times from his abusive father. Miriam knew about his upbringing, about his close relationship with his mother and the many times tragically physical relationship he'd had with his father. She understood him, accepted him for who he was or at least she use to, lately she'd seemed distant, refusing to understand why things matted to him, this scared him because he feared that she would leave, that he would loose her and that he could not handle. He needed her,ithout her he would be lost.

"Jimmy, I need to go out for I while I'll be back in a few hours"

"Where are you going?" Jimmy asked from the kitchen where he was having breakfast, suddenly he felt the jealousy grow inside him, maybe she's meeting Him.

"I have a doctors appointment today, remember?" she said closing the door behind her, unaware what feelings her words had stirred up in her boyfriend.

Of course, she'd told him about this weeks ago, he knew she had to go and now he just felt stupid.

Half way through the day the doorbell rang and Jimmy went to answer it thinking it was Miriam, he was ready to apologise for his behaviour lately, he knew that she need his support right now. But it wasn't Miriam who was on the other side of the door, it was Dylan.

"You…?" Jimmy said with despise in his voice, all of a sudden all his apologetic feelings had disappeared and all that was left was an empty space which was being filled with jealousy fast, really fast.

"Hi...John is it?" Dylan said with fake questioning in his voice.

"Jimmy" he corrected knowing that he sounded stupid and nerdy just like he always did when he felt inferior.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Is Miriam home?"

"No"

"Ok, do you know when she's coming home?" he was now getting annoyed by this little guy, who clearly knew where Brenda was.

"No, she's at the hospital and you never know how long that can take"

"Is she ok?" Dylan said with a voice full of concern, unwillingly his memories had gone back to high school and the whole breast cancer incident.

"She's fine, it's just a regular ultrasound nothing to worry about." Jimmy said and quite pleased with himself when he saw the effect these words had on the man in front of him, the kind he always had hated, the ones who made everything seemed so easy, the cool ones, who didn't even have to try to be cool and by not trying they became even cooler. He had always hated them mostly because he wanted to be one of them and never found himself with the confidence that was required to become on of them.

"Ultrasound?" Dylan repeated with a shaky voice. "She's pregnant?"

"Mmhm"

"I see…I need to go."He said and turned around ready to leave.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you…the last time you were here you seemed really close." For the first time in his life Jimmy found himself superior, the one with the confidence and he liked it, maybe a bit too much.

Dylan didn't comment on this last statement all he did was turn around and leave, heart broken. She was suppose to be his, that's the way it had always been. And now she was carrying someone else's child, someone who wasn't him. He was so preoccupied with these thoughts that he didn't even notice he bumped into someone on the way out of the building.


	7. Confession

**7. confession**

"Dylan?"

The sound of her voice made him turn around, facing her, looking into her eyes, not believing how he could have been so stupid, not realising she was pregnant. Now that he knew, he could see it immediately, even if her big sweater covered her stomach very well, he had to give her credit for that, she knew how do dress discreetly, not letting the public in on her not so little secret, but he could see it in her eyes, the sparkle he'd seen before, now he realised why it was there, it was the sparkle every mother to be had.

For her it only took one look and she knew that he knew, he couldn't keep secrets from her, his eyes reflected the truth every time she looked at him, a long time ago he hadn't minded it but now he resented it, wanting to spare himself of the humiliation. He had travelled thousands of miles to get to her, even if he knew she was in a relationship and all of this only to find out that the woman that he loved more than anything was pregnant, all he wanted to do now was to run, run and hide, but he couldn't, his eyes had given him away and he knew that, just like he knew by looking into her eyes that there was something else, something she keep from Jimmy, another secret she was hiding from the world. Now that he couldn't hide anymore he wanted answers.

"How the hell could you not tell me this?" he hadn't meant to yell at her but he was angry and hurt and unable to control his feelings.

"So Jimmy told you...?" she said looking into his eyes.

"Yes he did"

"Lets go somewhere and talk about this."

"Why should I? You weren't to keen on talking last time I was here."

"Please, Dylan…let me explain." She wasn't asking as much as begging him to let her give her side of the story.

Unable to resist her wishes, he agreed. "Ok, lets go for a walk then"

They were strolling around in one of the many parks in central London, in silence, none of them knew what to say, once they had been lovers but now they seemed like strangers, only strangers who could read the others feelings through the eyes.

"Dylan…" Brenda finally said breaking the silence

"Wait," he interrupted her "Let me go first; I came here because I love you, to let you know that things have changed, that I understand myself now, but I also came to apologise for my reaction last time I was here, I overreacted and I Know that you could never do what the press said you did. I'm sorry. But Bren, more than anything a came here because I think that you love me too and we would be great together and have a future together like we could have with no one else. But I understand you now and why we can never be, when I grew up I didn't have both my parents there and no matter how much I love you, I could never wish the same upbringing for another child. So I will leave, because your baby deserves both parents, Bren."

She looked into his eyes after this little speech, and she could see his pain, they were so sad but still they held so much love and in this moment she knew she would never leave, she knew that he had changed and she had never loved him more than she did in this moment, but there was one more thing she had to do, she had to confess the truth to him, so she took a deep breath and said;

"Dylan there is something I have to say to you, I don't know how you're going to react I'm not even sure how I'm reacting. But I know that you deserve to know. You have no idea how hard this is"

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Do you remember New York Dylan?" He nodded.

"When we meet there I had been there for about three weeks and Jimmy had been here in London working on his own movie and then when I came back about a week and a half after our night together I got sick, when I went to the doctor he gave me my diagnosis, pregnancy. What I'm trying to say here is that Jimmy isn't the father, he can't be. We spent one night together, Dylan and I don't know if you remember but we were caught up in the moment."

He gasped when the truth had sunken into him "Oh my god"

"Say something…" she was crying now, emotionally exhausted "please say something"

_AN: I'm guessing that you already figured out that the baby was Dylan's…I meant that al along. But please come with suggestions on how Dylan should react to the news I'm not sure how that will turn out….review _


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally the last part of this story. I know it is kind of short and probobly a bit hasty but i have lost intrest in this story and just wanted to have an ending. so here it it is...**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Dylan's voice echoed through the now empty apartment that they had shared ever since that day in the park. After a long and giving conversation they had both decided that it was time to stop hiding from their true feelings and with a baby on the way it seemed like the reasonable thing to get together. They had both gone back to Brenda's apartment to wait for Jimmy and when he got back the three of them had shared a conversation that was all other than pleasant. Jimmy had started screaming and claiming that they never could take away his child. But eventually he had realised that he had lost this battle and Brenda and Dylan had left together, with a suitcase containing the only things that Brenda wanted to bring from her life with Jimmy.

"Just a sec, baby. I just need to change Isabelle's diaper and then we'll be on our way."

Isabelle, their six-month-old daughter. She was the perfect baby, not only beautiful and angelic with big blue eyes and thick brown hair on her head, but also sweet. She hardly ever cried or screamed.

* * *

"Everyone is going to be so surprised." She exclaimed exited

He smiled at her enthusiasm "I know"

"I've been gone for eleven years, that's a long time"

"It'll be fine, I promise" he ran his hands across her arms before embracing her in a hug and kissing her forehead.

She smiled as they broke the hug. It would be fine. Because this time she wasn't alone. He was there right next to her and they had their daughter.

He kissed her forehead one more time before saying; "I'll take Isabelle down to the cab so you can say good bye on your own."

Once again she smiled. But somehow she wasn't sad to say good bye. Sure she had loved London but she was done with that now. One last time she looked around the empty apartment as she twisted her wedding rings around her finger. They had only been there for seven moths but every time she twisted them she was amazed at how right it felt. Like they were apart of her and without them she had been broken. And as she closed the door behind her only one thought ran across her mind; _California here we come again…_

_thanks to all of you who reviewed and i hope you liked the story. _


End file.
